Winchesters & Slayer Against The First Evil
by ericab09
Summary: Cas sends Sam and Dean to Sunnydale to help Buffy fight the First Evil. Both sides most find what their place in stopping the apocalypse is. Might put in a Dean/Faith pairing. Set in season 7 of Buffy, but not in any particular Supernatural time frame.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sam sat on one end of the large table inside the bunker looking through online articles trying to find a case to work. The brothers hadn't worked one in a while, and Sam knew that his brother Dean was becoming restless just hanging around the bunker. He came across a picture of large disk in the ground. It had an inverted pentagram and some symbols that he couldn't make out because there was blood covering most of the disk. He clicked on the link, which lead to an article in the Sunnydale Press.

Ritualistic Killing in Sunnydale High Basement

This morning one of the janitors of Sunnydale High found a dead body in the basement of the school. The victim was found stabbed and left to bleed out over a disk that had been recently dug up. Local authorities believe that the killing was the work of a cult, and may be linked to the increase of deaths and disappearances in the area.

The victim has been identified as Jonathan Levinson. Levinson escaped from a prison in Mexico with his accomplice Andrew Wells. If is uncertain if Wells accompanied Levinson back to Sunnydale after escaping, but he is wanted for questioning. If you have any information on either Levinson or Wells, please contact Sunnydale PD.

Sam called Dean, who was on a beer run, and told him to come back to the bunker.

"Sammy," Dean called out as he walked in to the bunker.

"Down here."

"So what did you find?" Dean sat down next to Sam and opened a beer.

"I may have found us a case in Sunnydale California. I saw an article that was only two paragraphs long in the paper. I thought that a killing like that would cause more of a story, so I did some looking into the town before you got here."

"And. What did you find?"

Sam took a breath and began to explain all of the weird occurrences that he had found on the town.

"Damn. Why haven't we heard of this Sunny place before," Dean asked when he was done.

"I'm not sure how we missed this place. Maybe Cas can find something out upstairs. Cas!"

"Do you really think Cas is…?" The angel Castiel appeared in a blink next to Dean and took a seat. "… going to help with this? Where the hell have you been?"

"Heaven," Cas answered.

"Ok. Well, Sam thinks that he found a case…"

"In Sunnydale," Cas cut Dean off. "Yes. I am aware of the goings on in Sunnydale. You and Sam have been dealing with other…" he paused for a moment then continued, "you have been dealing with other apocalyptic problems, and we knew that Sunnydale was being dealt with."

"Being dealt with? What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"I have to get back. Go on to California, and I will meet you there later." With that, Castiel was gone.

"What the hell does that mean? I am aware. He didn't tell us shit." Dean looked at Sam frustrated with Cas.

Unsure of what they would be dealing with, the brothers gathered up all of the weapons that they thought they would need and jumped in the Impala.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sam. Wake up." They were about 5 minutes from the police station. "Since Cas didn't give us any information on what we are dealing with, "Dean said bitterly, "I guess we'll go to the police station and start with yesterday's murder."

"Sounds good," Sam replied. "I did some research before we left. I didn't have much time, but I found a record of The Seal of Danzalthar." He reached into the backseat and pulled a file folder from his bag. "From what I could find in the Men of Letters records, it's a doorway to the Hellmouth."

"What is that, the Hellmouth?"

"I didn't have enough time to find out what it is, but it does say that a blood sacrifice is needed to open it. There is also something here about Turok-Han, but I'm not sure what that is either."

Dean parked the Impala in front of the police station. "Well, let's see what details we can get here and then we will go to the school."  
_

After going to police station and getting no additional information past what the article had said the boys headed over to the high school. There was a women sitting at the front desk when they walked. "Can I help you?"

They both pulled out their fake FBI badges and showed them to the women. "Yes. We need to see the crime scene that was found yesterday morning. My partner would like to take a look around the school also," Sam explained.

The women looked shocked when they presented their badges and stuttered as she started to speak. "I … um… yes… let me just. Buffy can you please show agent…" The women turned to Dean with a questioning look on her face.

"Wanek," Dean answered.

"Agent Wanek around the school?"

A woman with blond hair stood from a desk and walked over. She looked nervous also, but Dean had a feeling that it was a different kind of nervous then what the receptionist was giving off. "Sure," Buffy replied. "Follow me."

As Buffy lead Dean out of the office, the women asked for Sam's name and said that she would find Principal Wood. "What exactly is it that you would like me to show you agent Wanek?"

"Just a walk around the school is all I need. So the school was just rebuilt and reopened. Is that right?

"Yes," Buffy answered, hoping that he wouldn't ask any more about it. Thankfully he didn't, and Buffy showed him the school with little conversation between the two. When they were done he asked her where the basement was so he could meet up with his partner. She walked him to the door and headed back to her desk.  
_

"Agent Frehley," Sam answered.

"Ok. Let me find Principal Wood and he can show you to the basement."

As the women walked over to her desk to reach Wood on her walkie-talkie, Sam had a seat. After about five minutes, a man walked into the office. "You must me agent Frehley?"

Sam stood to shake the mans outreached had. "Yes sir. I need to take a look at the crime scene."

"I'll take you down there." Robin Wood led Sam down a long hall of classrooms to a door labeled "Basement Access No Students Allowed." As they took the stairs down Robin began to explain that the disk had been covered. "I did it myself. I didn't want students sneaking down here and finding it. The police said they were done."

"That's ok. We may need to dig it back up though."

Robin walked behind Sam, watching his every move. He was suspicious as to why the FBI would be looking into this. He hadn't been in Sunnydale long, but he didn't remember FBI ever getting involved when he did research prior to arriving.

They walked to a small room that had a dirt floor. "This is where the body was found."

"Have there been any reports of anything odd around the school," Sam asked.

Robin tried to keep his tone even, "Odd? What do you mean odd?"

"Any cold spots, or out of character behavior?"

Robin was beginning to wonder if this guy was really FBI. He was about to answer when Dean walked in. "I'll leave you two alone to have a look around."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy had waited for Dean to walk down the stairs and around the corner before she walked down. Her slayer senses where telling her that these guys weren't who they said they were. She silently followed him until he turned the corner and she heard voices. Wood was still down here. She turned to go back upstairs when Robin came out of the room.

"Buffy? What are you doing down here?

"I was showing agent Wanek to the basement. He wanted to find his partner."

"Well, they need to do some looking around. Let's give them some space."

Buffy turned and walked a few steps up the hallway. When she didn't hear Robin following her she turned. He was staring at the doorway where the agents were. "Wood are you coming?"

"Yes."  
_

Buffy thought that Wood had starting acting differently since Johnathan's body had been found, but she just chalked it up to a principal worrying about his school. She was more suspicious about the two agents.

When she got back to her desk she called home. Willow answered after a few rings. "Hello!"

"Will, it's Buffy."

"Hey Buf. How's work going? Everything at the school ok?"

"I think we have a problem. There are two FBI agents here poking around the seal."

"FBI?" Willow didn't speak for a second then asked, "What is the FBI doing there? After everything that has happened in Sunnydale, and they want to come poke around now?"

"I know. Something is strange about these two. I heard one of them ask Wood about cold spots and strange behavior. I'll keep an eye on them. I'll see you at home in a few hours."

"Ok. See you later."  
_

"I don't want to uncover this thing with a bunch of students in the school. We don't know what it does or anything about it. We can come back tonight and dig it up." Sam looked at Dean and he nodded in agreement.

The boys left to find a hotel to stay in. Once they were checked in, Sam went to work on his laptop.

"Cas needs to get his ass back down here and tell us what is going on," Dean said angrily. As if waiting for an invitation, Cas appeared in the room. "It's about time. Now, can you tell us what is going on around here?"

"In the past I have discouraged you two from coming over this way to investigate anything."

"And why is that," Sam asked.

"There is a woman here that deals with the supernatural in the area."

"A hunter? Who is she," Dean asked.

"Her name is Buffy. Buffy Summers." Same and Dean looked at each other.

"You can't mean that skinny little twig we meet today at the high school?" Dean was surprised.

"She isn't a hunter exactly."

"Then what is she," Sam asked.

"She is a slayer."

"A what," Same and Dean asked in unison.

"A slayer. One girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number."

"Wow. Just one girl to protect the whole world? That doesn't seem right," Sam said.

"She was meant to be the only one that could fight them. She can only be in one place at any time. People, like you, took it upon themselves to hunt these things. They didn't know that there was one and not many here on Earth do. Except, this slayer has decided to surround herself with a small group of friends that help in her fight."

"Ok. So what do we do about this," Dean asked.

"She needs help. The other angels don't know that I sent you here, but she is about to face a great apocalyptic battle. One so big that neither you two nor she have ever seen."

"What's she up against?"

"The First Evil."

Dean was confused. "But we already dealt with Lucifer. He is in the cage."

"This is bigger than Lucifer. Lucifer wasn't the first evil. Evil was here long before he was banished from Heaven. "

"So what do we do now? We just go up to her and say, 'Hey our angel told us to come help you with your apocalypse." Dean didn't know what to think of all this.

"Go dig up the seal. See what you can find out about it. I will contact you later. It's going to take a lot of work to keep the other angels away from this, but I need to. At least until you two are too deep in it to pull you out." Cas disappeared leaving Sam and Dean reeling from all this new information.


End file.
